Tú también eres mi matesprite
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: Tu nombre es KARKAT VANTAS y ahora mismo estás jodido. Si fuera posible, te encantaría pasar tus últimos momentos feliz y sin preocupaciones...


[Atención: este fic **contiene spoilers del final del Acto 5** y **escenas de sexo**. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad (?)]

Tu nombre es KARKAT VANTAS y ahora mismo estás jodido. Pero jodido de verdad.

Cuando te has querido dar cuenta, todo se había vuelto una puta locura. Algunos de tus compañeros trolls están muertos. Tu colega amante del Faygo anda llenando las estancias por donde pasa de sangre multicolor y Honks. De los supervivientes trolls no tienes ni una pista. Tampoco sabes nada de Egbert ni de Harley. Y, por si fuera poco, acabas de descubrir que el universo que los cuatro humanos estaban intentando crear para salvaros a todos del Scratch ha sido contaminado por Cáncer. Y todo por tu jodida culpa.

Te preguntas en qué momento todo ha empezado a ir tan mal. Teóricamente, como líder, debías tenerlo todo bajo control. Sabías que, si el plan fallaba, ibas a acabar hundido en la mayor mierda del universo, pero confiabas en tus capacidades. Se ve que fue un error por tu parte el sobreestimarte. Ahora es muy tarde. Les has condenado a todos.

grotescaCalibradora [GC] empezó a trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

GC: K4RK4T? 3ST4S 4H1?

CG: OH, TEREZI, POR TODOS LOS JODIDOS JEGUS.

CG: ¿DONDE NARICES ESTABAS? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON LOS DEMAS?

GC: 3ST4M0S B13N, 4L M3N0S D3 M0M3NT0.

GC: 3ST4B4 3N M3D10 D3 UN4 CH4RL4 4LG0 P3RS0N4L C0N VR1SK4, H4ST4 QU3 K4N4Y4 H4 VEN1D0 C0N S0LLUX, QU3 3ST4 INC0NSC13NT3.

CG: ENTIENDO. ¿COMO DE PERSONAL ERA ESA CHARLA?

GC: PR3F3R1R14 N0 3NTR4R 3N M4S D3T4LL3S.

CG: COMO QUIERAS. ¿DONDE ESTAIS?

GC: N0 MUY L3J0S. T13N3S QU3 D3SC3ND3R UN P0C0 M4S. T3 3SP3R4M0S 4QU1.

GC: NI SE OS OCURRA MOVER VUESTROS JODIDOS CULOS DE AHÍ. PERMANECED TODOS JUNTOS, LLEGO EN UN MOMENTO.

carcinoGenetista [CG] dejó de trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

Sales corriendo a toda pastilla en dirección a las escaleras. Si tu raza creyera en dioses, ahora mismo le estarías rezando a alguno. Tienes mucho miedo. Agudizas el oído, deseando con toda tu alma no escuchar ni un solo Honk. Ojalá que tu colega esté lejos del grupo de supervivientes. Ya has fallado bastante a los muertos, no puedes permitirte el fallarle a los que viven también. Ellos han confiado en ti.

En seguida llegas al punto indicado por Terezi. Tal y como te decía, allí están. Kanaya, emanando un blanco resplandor, motosierra en mano, solemne, altiva, manchada de su sangre verde. Arrodillada en el suelo, Vriska, con un curioso traje naranja y unas alas a la espalda que te llaman la atención. ¿Ha sido capaz de llegar al God Tier? Tirado en el suelo, Sollux, con los ojos cerrados. Parece que algo ha perforado su pecho, pero se nota que respira débilmente. Esperas que salga de esta. De Terezi, ni rastro.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha iniciado un MEMORANDUM.

CG: VAMOS A SALTARNOS TODAS LAS FORMALIDADES ESTÚPIDAS E INNECESARIAS DE SI ESTAIS BIEN O NO.

CG: QUIERO UN INFORME DE LA SITUACIÓN.

GA: Como Ves Estamos Vivos. Hemos Tenido Algunos Problemillas Por El Camino Pero Somos Los Unicos Supervivientes.

CG: ¿LOS UNICOS?

AG: ¿Es que estas sordo? Gamzee se ha vuelto loco y se los ha cargado a todos.

AG: Oh, 8ueno, menos al inútil inválido, a ese lo decapité yo ::::)

CG: OH.

CG: NO VOY A ENTRAR EN DISCUSION CONTIGO, VRISKA.

CG: AUNQUE NO ESTÉ DE ACUERDO CON LO QUE HAS HECHO YA TENDREMOS TIEMPO DE HABLARLO CUANDO SALGAMOS DE ESTA.

CG: ¿QUE LE PASA A SOLLUX?

GA: Le Encontre Asi Y Lo Lleve Conmigo Hasta Aquí. Esta Gravemente Herido Pero Se Va A Recuperar.

GA: Llevo Vigilandolo Desde Que Lo Encontre.

CG: BIEN HECHO, KANAYA. PARECES LA UNICA NORMAL TRAS ESTE CAOS DE MUERTES Y HONKS.

AG: Karkat….. Creo que tendrias que ha8lar con Terezi.

AG: Ha estado deprimida desde que te contactó. Y, ya sabes, una no puede luchar contra su más odiada enemiga si la otra no está en el mismo nivel de energía y odio que tú. Ya sa8es ::::(

CG: CAPTO AL VUELO SEÑALES DE QUE ESTAS PREOCUPADA POR ELLA. HARE COMO SI NO HUBIERA NOTADO NADA.

CG: AUNQUE BUENO, TUS PREOCUPACIONES ME DAN BASTANTE IGUAL.

CG: ¿DONDE ESTA DESCEREBRADA LEGISLACERADORA?

GA: Esta Algo Lejos. Un Poco Mas Abajo De Esta Escalera.

GA: Traela Cuanto Antes No Es Bueno Que Este Sola Con Gamzee Suelto Por Aquí.

GA: Si Hay Peligro Te Lo Hare Saber De Inmediato.

CG: BIEN. NO OS MOVAIS DE AQUÍ Y CUIDAD DE SOLLUX.

CG: VUELVO ENSEGUIDA.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha cerrado el MEMORANDUM

Caminas y desciendes las escaleras siguiendo la dirección que Kanaya te ha indicado. Te encuentras una puerta y la abres con decisión. En su interior hay lo que parecen ser los restos de un laboratorio. Seguro que Egbert se lo pasaría en grande allí con sus tonterías de ectobiólogocomosellame. Te preguntas qué hace un sitio como ese tan escondido bajo tierra.

En seguida ves a una figura agazapada en la penumbra. Allí está Terezi, sana y salva. No puedes evitar dar un suspiro de alivio y hasta la tensión de tus hombros se alivia un poco. Ella tiene la cabeza entre sus brazos y no te ha visto, pero estás completamente seguro de que te ha olido. Aún así, no hace ninguna reacción. Te arrodillas junto a ella.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

CG: HEY.

GC: V4Y4… 4S1 QU3 H4S V3N1D0.

CG: CLARO QUE SI, IDIOTA. NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLA.

GC: J33 J33… HU3L0 4 PR30CUP4C10N? :]

CG: METETE TU OLFATO POR DONDE TE QUEPA.

GC: TU S0NR0J0 LL3G4 T4MB13N 4 M1 N4R1Z…

CG: ¿PODEMOS CAMBIAR DE TEMA?

GC: C0M0 QU13R4S.

GC: K4RK4T… ¿QU3 N0S V4 4 P4S4R?

CG: ¿QUIERES LA VERDAD O LA MENTIRA?

GC: S4B3S QU3 OL3R14 TU M3NT1R4.

GC: CR30 QU3 3S L0 UN1C0 QU3 S3 HAC3R. OL3R, S4B0R34R Y PR3T3ND3R QU3 S0Y UN4 L3G1SL4C3R4D0R4 QU3 NUNC4 3X1ST10.

CG: LA TEREZI QUE YO CONOZCO NO DIRIA ESTO.

CG: ¿QUE TE HA PASADO?

GC: N0 3ST0Y S3GUR4.

GC: T4L V3Z T3NG4 QU3 V3R C0N 3L H3CH0 D3 QU3 N0 FU1 C4P4Z D3 V3NG4R A T4VR0S.

GC: 0 T4L V3Z S34 QU3 PUD3 H4BER M4T4D0 A G4MZ33, P3R0 T4MP0C0 FU1 C4P4Z.

GC: 0 QU1Z4S S3A 3L H3CH0 D3 QU3 3N V3Z D3 4YUD4R A D4V3 H1C3 QU3 T0D0 S3 V0LV13R4 M4S D1F1C1L Y TR1ST3.

CG: ESTAS CANSADA. ESTO ES TODO.

GC: N0 S1RV0 P4R4 N4D4. S1 N0 FU3R4 C13G4 S3GUR0 QU3 S3R1A D3 M4S AYUD4.

GC: C4D4 M1NUT0 QU3 P4S4 3ST4M0S M4S C3RC4 D3L SCR4TCH Y S13NT0 QU3 N0 H3M0S 4V4NZ4D0 N4D4.

GC: Y TU N0 L0S V1ST3 P3R0... SUS C4D4V3R3S. F3F3R1. N3P3T4. EQU1US. S1 C0N S0L0 3L 0L0R Y4 M3 S3NT1 M4L...

CG: ...

CG: NO PODRIAS HACER NADA AUNQUE QUISIERAS. DEJA DE HUNDIRTE EN LA MIERDA.

GC: 4 QU3 T3 R3F13R3S? :?

CG: QUE ESTAMOS JODIDOS. TODOS.

CG: LA HE CAGADO PERO BIEN. ESTE MUNDO TIENE EL CÁNCER, Y SABES TAN BIEN COMO YO LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA.

CG: ESTAMOS ACABADOS, TANTO NOSOTROS COMO LOS HUMANOS. EN CUANTO LLEGUE EL SCRATCH TODO SE ACABO.

CG: Y LA CULPA DE ESO ES TODA MIA. ERA EL LIDER, DEBIA COORDINAROS Y VIGILAROS. HABEROS DADO UNA RESPUESTA CUANDO LA NECESITABAIS. HABER CONTROLADO A GAMZEE Y A ERIDIAN.

CG: PERO YA ES TARDE. Y ESO QUE HARLEY ME LO ADVIRTIO.

GC: …

CG: ¿SABES QUE?

CG: EGOISTAMENTE, QUERIA PASAR FELIZ MIS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS. LEJOS DE PREOCUPACIONES Y CARGAS DE RESPONSABILIDAD.

CG: POR ESO HE VENIDO A POR TI… YA SABES.

CG: ERES LA UNICA CON LA QUE PUEDO SER YO MISMO SIN TODO ESTE CABREO Y ESOS GRITOS.

CG: PERO EN FIN… SUPONGO QUE NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE, DESPUES DE HABERTE DICHO QUE VAMOS A MORIR TODOS, SEAS CAPAZ DE ESTAR MINIMAMENTE ALEGRE.

CG: Y ESO QUE SE SUPONIA QUE ESTABAS DEPRIMIDA, VRISKA ME LO DIJO. NO DEBERIA HABERTE DICHO NADA, DEBERIA HABERTE ANIMADO. HASTA PARA ESO SOY UN JODIDO INUTIL.

GC: …

CG: ¿TEREZI?

grotescaCalibradora [GC] dejó de trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

No te has dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo absorto que estabas en la conversación, pero Terezi levantó la cabeza y te observó atentamente (todo lo atentamente que una troll ciega puede observar). Tampoco te diste cuenta de que tú también la miraste y acariciaste su mejilla mientras le soltabas el rollo de la felicidad y toda esa basura que no sueles decir. Justo como en las películas esas pastelosas que te gusta ver en tu intimidad. Te dan ganas de evaporarte de la vergüenza ahora mismo, pero no puedes. Ya has llegado hasta allí y no hay vuelta atrás.

Todo pasa antes de que seas consciente. Ella se ha quitado sus chillonas gafas rojas. Tras ellas, esos ojos que miran sin ver. Una perpetua agonía rojiza. Te entra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Porque sabes (y ella también) que verla así es tu debilidad. Es lo único que conmueve de verdad a un idiota como tú. Te recuerda a tiempos pasados, cuando podía ver. Cuando todo era distinto, tanto entre los demás como entre vosotros. Te preguntas a qué viene toda esta historia de ponerte sentimental justo ahora. Odias sentirte tan débil.

Y, de repente, sus labios contra los tuyos. Oh, tío. Casi habías olvidado lo que se sentía al hacer esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? ¿Cómo pudiste enterrar en tu mente una sensación tan maravillosa?

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

CG: TEREZI… ¿QUE…?

GC: C4LL4. N0 D1G4S N4D4. N0 H4C3 F4LT4 4Ñ4D1R N4D4 M4S.

GC: Y0 T4MB13N QU13R0 V1V1R F3L1Z M1S ULT1M0S M0M3NT0S,S4B3S?

GC: Y QU3R14 S3NT1R 3ST0 UN4 ULT1M4 V3Z...

CG: CREO QUE AMBOS SOMOS UNOS COMPLETOS EGOISTAS E IDIOTAS.

CG: PERO, DE TODAS FORMAS, NO ME IMPORTA. LA VERDAD ES QUE A MI TAMBIEN ME HA GUSTADO.

GC: CR33S QU3 T3N3M0S T13MP0 P4R4 S3GU1R?

CG: AHORA MISMO TODO EL ROLLO DE MORIR Y HACER ESPERAR A LOS DEMÁS ESTÁ EN EL PRIMER LUGAR DE MI LISTA DE COSAS QUE ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA.

CG: SI ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTAR JUNTOS QUIERO APROVECHARLA SIN PRISAS.

CG: NOS HAREMOS MUTUA COMPAÑÍA Y NOS ANIMAREMOS, ¿ESTA BIEN PARA TI?

GC: S1MPL3M3NT3 P3RF3CT0 :]

CG: (:B

carcinoGenetista [CG] dejó de trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

Esta vez has sido tú el primero en besarla. Y, de nuevo, esa sensación tan placentera te recorre todo el cuerpo. Terezi ha pasado sus manos por detrás de tu cuello. Con facilidad, la sientas encima tuya y ella rodea tu cintura con sus piernas. Esperas no haber perdido habilidad con la lengua. Deslizas tus manos por su espalda. Su cuerpo parece estremecerse con un simple roce del tuyo. Vuestros labios se separan un momento. Entierras la cabeza en su pecho y cierras los ojos. Nunca se lo dirás a nadie, pero ese es el lugar más seguro del mundo para ti.

grotescaCalibradora [GC] empezó a trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

GC: ES0 3S T0D0 L0 QU3 T13N3S? :?

CG: SABES BIEN QUE NO. PERO HACE MUCHO QUE NO HAGO ESTO. DAME UN JODIDO RESPIRO.

GC: N0. 3S 4BURR1D0.

CG: ¿NO PUEDES TENER UN POCO DE, NO SE, CONSIDERACION? ¿ESE TERMINO TE RESULTA FAMILIAR?

GC: N0 R3FUNFUÑ3S T4NT0,K4RK4T. N0 PU3D3S 3NG4Ñ4RM3. 3L S4B0R D3 TU B0C4 M3 D1C3 QU3 QU13R3S M4S...

grotescaCalibradora [GC] dejó de trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

Como para enfatizar más esa última frase, te ha relamido los labios. Puaj. Saliva por todas partes. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, lo que ella ha dicho no es del todo incorrecto. Al contrario, es bastante acertado.

Terezi sigue a lo suyo. Te ha mordido los labios entre risas. Sorprendentemente, eso te hace reír y empiezas un recorrido de mordiscos en su cuello. No puede evitar que se le escapen algunos suaves gemidos. Con un movimiento algo brusco hace que caigas de espaldas, quedando encima de ti. Con una rapidez inusual te quita la camiseta y juguetea con la hebilla de tu cinturón. Decides no quedarte atrás y haces lo mismo con ella, aunque te cuesta trabajo porque ese maldito traje de legislaceradora legendaria es bastante difícil de quitar. Que no se diga que no eres el troll alfa del asunto.

La visión de sus pechos despierta nuevos impulsos en ti. Son tan redondos y bien formados como los recordabas. Y son suaves, hasta la punta redondeada color verde. Estas convencidísimo de que esto te excita más que si fueran cubos (y, ojo, eso son palabras mayores).

Ella se aprieta contra ti. Hace ademán de besar tu cuerpo.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

CG: ESPERO QUE AHORA NO SAQUES UNAS TIZAS DE COLORES DE LAS TUYAS Y TE PONGAS A PINTARME EL CUERPO.

CG: QUE NOS CONOCEMOS.

GC: J33 J33. 3S0 S3R14 D1V3RT1D0, P3R0 N0 3S N3C3S4R10.

GC: R3CU3RD0 TU 0L0R C0N CL4R1D4D. C0N0ZC0 TU CU3RP0 C0M0 S1 FU3R4 L4 P4LM4 D3 M1 M4N0.

grotescaCalibradora [GC] dejó de trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

Mientras besa tu cuerpo desabrocha la hebilla del cinturón y te baja los pantalones. Estás oficialmente en pelota picada. Entre tus piernas, tu miembro se agita, nervioso. Se eleva brevemente y…

¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Será posible que, siempre cuando estoy ocupado, alguien tenga que molestarme por tonterías como esta? ¡Tú, escritora de fics de tres al cuarto, has parado por un momento mi sagrada misión para traerme aquí a explicar la reproducción troll! ¡Me siento un puto maestro de colegio! Siempre odie a los maestros. Nunca entendieron mi creatividad. Y, otra cosa, ¿no era más fácil hacer que se reprodujeran a la forma humana? No, claro que no, tenías que ir por la parte difícil y, de paso, confundir al lector. Ya que estoy en posición de maestro, maldigo tu creatividad.

Bueno, será mejor que deje de echarte la bronca. Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabaré. Bien, querido lector, yo, Hussie, he sido arrancado de mi tarea para explicarte ciertas cosas que la escritora, vaga como ella sola, pasa de aclarar. Es muy simple:

1 – Los pezones de las chicas troll son del color de su sangre. Y no, los de los chicos no (porque, seamos sinceros, ¿quién querría ver unos pezones rojo sangre? Puedes apostar a que yo no querría).

2 – El pene de los chicos troll es un mini tentáculo. Mide más o menos lo mismo que el de un humano medio. Y el funcionamiento es parecido, a grandes rasgos.

¿Veis? ¡Y para esto me llama! Decidí no explicar nada más desde los cuadrantes trolls y se ve que no puedo estar tranquilo. Bueno, he de despedirme de vosotros, lectores, que no tenéis la culpa de nada. Ese maldito Doc Scratch está causando un lío en mi historia y he de arreglarlo cuanto antes. Devuelvo la conexión .

Ejem… ¿por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, si!

Decía que no solo estás oficialmente desnudo, si no oficialmente excitado también. Tanto que hasta te tiemblan las manos. Te resulta difícil moverte y ella se ha dado cuenta, por lo que dejas que domine la situación. No es problema, sabes que a ella le gusta dominar. Y a ti te encanta que te domine.

Con ágiles movimientos, Terezi se ha desprendido de sus pantalones y también está oficialmente desnuda. Te huele y se relame con una sonrisa. Haces un esfuerzo por sonreír también. Ambos sabéis lo que viene a continuación.

Con su mano, ella dedica un instante a estimular tu miembro tentaculoso. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que decide que está a punto. Es entonces cuando se sienta sobre él. Agarras sus caderas y la ayudas a subir y bajar. Mientras tanto, te dedicas a mordisquear su cuerpo. Te parece divertido escuchar como sus gemidos se incrementan con cada mordisco.

No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo pasáis así. Lo único que tienes claro es que desearías que no acabara nunca. Que el Scratch no llegara, que un Honk no os sobresaltara. Bueno, que más da. Si todo eso tiene que pasar, al menos que suceda de forma rápida e indolora… y que te pille agarrado a sus caderas.

No te da tiempo de pensar mucho más. Por un breve instante, una sensación mucho más placentera que las demás te invade. Tu mente, en blanco. Y no solo de forma literal. Es un gran espacio en blanco. Lo único que se ve es a Terezi frente a ti, desnuda y sonriendo. Ah, recuerdas lo que es eso. Los trolls no le dais un nombre específico, pero es la clara señal de que vuestra sesión de reproducción troll ha terminado. Esto solo se da en contadas ocasiones, cuando ambos termináis a la vez.

Abres los ojos. Respiras entrecortadamente. A Terezi, aún sobre ti, también le cuesta respirar. Finalmente eleva la cabeza y te sonríe. No puedes evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

grotescaCalibradora [GC] empezó a trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

GC: H4 3ST4D0 B13N,3H?

CG: SI.

CG: JODER, NO ME HABIA SENTIDO ASI DE BIEN DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

GC: CR30 QU3 PU3D0 D3C1R L0 M1SM0 :]

grotescaCalibradora [GC] dejó de trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

Terezi se quita de encima y se tumba en el cuelo, a tu lado. La atraes hacia ti con un abrazo. Si no fuera porque estás entre agotado y contento dirías que hacer esas cosas en un laboratorio subterráneo abandonado es bastante raro.

grotescaCalibradora [GC] empezó a trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

GC: Y AH0R4… QU3 V4M0S 4 H4C3R?

CG: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

GC: QU13R0 D3C1R… M1R4 L0 QU3 H3M0S H3CH0.

GC: 3ST0... 3ST0 N0S C0NV13RT3 3N M4T3SPR1T3S?

CG: NO TE COMAS EL TARRO POR ALG ASI, TEREZI.

CG: EN BREVE VAMOS A MORIR, ¿QUE MAS DA A ESTAS ALTURAS CAMBIAR DE CUADRANTE Y HACER ESTO OFICIAL?

CG: LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LA RELACION QUE TENGAMOS, LA SEPAMOS NOSOTROS Y YA ESTA.

CG: ES UN MALDITO CUADRANTE CREADO MATEMATICAMENTE. Y NO ME GUSTAN LAS MATEMATICAS.

GC: CR30 QU3 H4S D1CH0 UN4S S4B14S P4L4BR4S, K4RK4T.

GC: P3R0, S4B3S UN4 C0S4? P4R4 M1, 3R3S M1 M4T3SPR1T3. Y T3 QU13R0.

CG: ¿A QUE VIENEN ESA SARTA DE PASTELADAS SIN SENTIDO?

GC: M3 LL3G4 UN CL4R0 0L0R 4 S0NR0J0. L0 T0M4R3 C0M0 UN "Y0 T4MB13N T3 QU13R0, T3R3Z1".

CG: IDIOTA…

carcinoGenetista [CG] dejó de trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

Con tranquilidad volvéis a vestiros y salís del laboratorio. Mientras subís las escaleras sientes la necesidad de darle la mano a Terezi, pero te sobrepones. No te interesa que el resto se haga una clara idea de lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. Con esas cosas personales eres bastante estricto contigo mismo.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llegáis a donde están los supervivientes. Nada ha cambiado, excepto que Sollux se ha despertado.

graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha iniciado un MEMORANDUM.

GA: Oh Menos Mal Que Habeis Llegado Empezaba A Preocuparme

GA: Terezi Estas Bien

GC: 0H, 3ST0Y B13N K4N4YA. N0 T3 PR30CUP3S, Y4 T3NG0 M1S 3N3RG14S 4 T0P3 :]

AG: Si que ha8eis tardado... ¿Qué esta8ais haciendo? ¿Cam8io de cuadrante inesperado? ::::)

CG: VRISKA, VUELVE A JUGAR CON TUS DADOS Y CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA.

CG: SOLLUX, ¿COMO ESTAS? ¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESO?

TA: tiio no 2iiento la puta cabeza.

TA: ha 2iido todo muy raro

TA: lo ultiimo que recuerdo e2 e2tar hablando con feferii en una pila de bocinas

TA: oh, y he vii2to a aradiia, flotaba en el e2paciio

TA: y e2pera, ¿por qué no veo nada? ¿Qué le2 ha pa2ado a mii2 ojo2?

GC: 0H,N0 M3 D1G4S QU3 T3 H4S QU3D4D0 C13G0?

CG: PARA EL CARRO, SOLLUX.

CG: PARECE QUE TE HAS BEBIDO UNA BOTELLA DE FAYGO, NADA DE LO QUE DICES TIENE SENTIDO.

TA: tiio nii de coña bebería algo tan a2quero2o como e2o

AG: Chicos, no es por interrumpir vuestra maravillosa charla

AG: pero... ¿no oís unos pasos?

GA: No Solo Eso Estoy Segura De Haber Oido Honks

GA: Vienen De Alli Prepararos.

graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha cerrado el MEMORANDUM.

Todos miráis hacia la dirección que indica Kanaya. Y, efectivamente, se oye algo. Primero son unos pasos muy débiles. Después, algo que está siendo arrastrado. Y, por último, los Honks. Los oyes con total claridad. Y allí está Gamzee. Arrastra un enorme martillo que te resulta familiar (¿no era el de Egbert?). Y está manchado de sangre por todas partes. Y nos sonríe en medio de su locura febril.

Y tú, sorprendentemente, no tienes miedo. Es más, sabes lo que debes hacer. Ya que no vas a poder librarte del Scratch, al menos podrás hacer que tu compañero vuelva a la normalidad. Pero no es solo eso. Terezi te ha infundido valor. Odias reconocerlo, pero ella es más valiente que tu y mejor en muchas cosas.

Kanaya quiere enfrentarse a Gamzee, pero la calmas con un gesto. Terezi también quiere hacer algo al respecto, pero también le indicas que te deje hacer. Inspiras profundamente y te preparas para enfrentarte a tu amigo, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos una última vez. Una mirada rápida que ella no ha podido ver, pero que huele y entiende. Una mirada que le dice lo que antes no tuviste el valor de decir.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

CG: TEREZI, TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES MI MATESPRITE.

CG: NO TE SEPARES NUNCA DE MI, IDIOTA.

carcinoGenetista [CG] dejó de trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**¡Sweetie al habla de nuevo por aquí! :3**

**Bueno, bueno, hacía muuuucho que quería escribir un fic de Homestuck *^* y el inicio del Acto 6 en la traducción española me ha dado el chute de inspiración necesario para hacerlo w.**

**Hay muchas parejas de Homestuck que me gustan, pero mi favorita forever and ever es Karezi *_* son los dos super achuchables y adorables y asdasdasd TTwTT. Asi que mi primer fic de Homestuck tenía que ir para ellos uwu.**

**En fin, mi mayor preocupación al escribir el fic era que fuese exactamente como leer el comic original. Narración en segunda persona, charlas mediante Trollian y no en forma de diálogos y cierto toque humorístico. Vamos, que lo único que faltase fueran las imágenes xD. Por eso me estuve releyendo por encima algunas páginas del comic, para intentar que todos los sucesos tuvieran cierta coherencia y demás (si hay algo que está incorrecto con los personajes muertos o el orden de eventos, perdonadme u_u). Vayamos pues con las claves del fic:**

**- Mi headcanon es que antes Karkat y Terezi tuvieron una relación (o rojiza o pálida). Por eso juego con la idea de que antes hicieron algo parecido a lo del fic, se menciona aunque no de forma explícita.**

**- Mi otro headcanon es que los trolls, aunque se reproduzcan de forma parecida a la humana, tienen algunos órganos distintos. Tanto los pezones del color de la sangre como el pene-tentáculo lo vi en fanarts y me pareció una buena idea el incluirlos en el fic.**

**- La parte de Hussie… como ya dije, quería que fuera lo más parecido al comic posible, y como me hacen tanta gracia las apariciones random de Hussie en la historia, decidí que tenía que aparecer aquí también xD. Además, es en un perfecto momento para cortarnos el rollo a todos (Hussie nos trollea a todos xD).**

**- Los diálogos de los trolls los he escrito yo a mano (se que hay una aplicación que te los escribe automáticamente, pero mi ordenador no me deja instalarla). Por eso, si hay cualquier fallo me disculpo, lo he revisado y tal, pero siempre queda algo que no se ve fácilmente uwu.**

**En definitiva, con este fic estaba haciendo un "experimento", a ver como me manejaba con la narración de Homestuck y si era capaz de escribir un fic en ese estilo. Tengo pensados más fics de otras parejas, pero no se si los escribiré como este, ya veré.**

**Por último, como siempre, espero que os guste el fic y que dejéis muchas reviews, ya sabéis que las contesto todas *A***

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
